bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Bonehead
Forgotten Bonehead 'is the first Season Three episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 41st overall. Plot Grim Reaper swallows a strange fairy in his sleep and finds that no one recognizes him. Episode (Scarecrow was in his throne room, looking through a book.) *'''Scarecrow: "Catalogue number fourty one!" (He pushes a button on the arm of the throne. The lamp was glowing purple.) *'Scarecrow': "Do it, do it! The incredibly meanest monster to ever come!") (He cackles as the glowing subdued. A tiny opaque bubble drops down. Scarecrow goes to take a closer look at it. In the bubble, a fairy flies.) *'Fairy': "Vanishem!" (The fairy disappears through a wall. Scarecrow looked on with awe.) *'Scarecrow': "What was that?" (The fairy flies through the castle halls. Manta Ray and Remora heard something and looked back. They saw the glowing thing go through a door.) *'Manta Ray': "Remora, you saw that, right?" *'Remora': "Yep. What do you think it is?" (The fairy glides into a room known as Grim Reaper's. The bonehead was sleeping noisily in his bed. The minute he opens his mouth to take a breath, the fairy flies in. Grim Reapier opens his eyes, then he sat up.) *'Grim Reaper': "...I never felt this before...Nah, it's probably a bad dream." (He goes back to snoozing.) (The sun rises, and Grim Reaper was scawfing bags of chocolate down his mouth. He takes his hood off, revealing his bald, bony head. He polishes himself.) *'Grim Reaper': "Yeah!" (Scarecrow clumsily walks into the throne room.) *'Scarecrow': "I didn't get any sleep..." *'Grim Reaper': "Good morning, Scarecrow!" *'Scarecrow': "What?!" *'Grim Reaper': "Did you sleep well?" *'Scarecrow': "Hmm...Who is that?" (He approaches Grim Reaper in a slight frightening way.) *'Grim Reaper': "Well, you don't seem to been in a good mood, but..." *'Scarecrow': "Who do you think you are, mister?!" *'Grim Reaper': "What?" (He cut inside Grim Reaper's head. The fairy floats inside.) *'Fairy': "Who I ever, Vanishem, possesses...will be forgotten by everyone!" (We go back outside. Grim Reaper luaghs.) *'Grim Reaper': "Don't pretend you don't know me, Scarecrow." *'Scarecrow': "Does it look like I know you? Where are you from?" *'Grim Reaper': "What?!" (smiles) "You're just joking around with me, right? You can't be forgetting about your buddy Grim Reaper here, right?" *'Scarecrow': "Even your name doesn't ring a bell." (grabs Grim Reaper by the arm) "Why did you wander into my castle?" *'Grim Reaper': "Why? To take care of you as always!" *'Scarecrow': "A dumb bonehead like you taking care of me? Give me a break! Now get lost!" (He throws Grim Reaper to the wall. Grim Reaper falls to the floor, then he looked up at Scarecrow.) *'Grim Reaper': "You're just absolutely terrible...Telling your buddy Grim Reaper to get lost like that. You're just kicking me out like I'm an old, ragged pig. Scarecrow! You know I'm your close friend, right?! You have to--" *'Scarecrow': "Listen to me very carefully. I'm...not...your friend..." (calling out) "Guards!" (The castle guards came into the room.) *'Scarecrow': "Guards, get this bony monster out of here!" (The guards obeyed and surrounded Grim Reaper.) *'Grim Reaper': "Wha...How dare you! You guys are not supposed to go against me!" (The guards nod their heads. Grim Reaper gives a look of disgust.) *'Grim Reaper': "Grrr! If this is one of your nasty pranks, Scarecrow, I'm never gonna forgive you for this! I don't care anyway!" (Grim Reaper walks away, while the guards and Scarecrow watch.) *'Scarecrow': "If you guys are wondering who that guy is, I don't have the slightest idea." (Grim Reaper was angrily walking down the castle halls.) *'Grim Reaper': "Grrrrrrrr! Unforgivable! What's an angry bonehead gonna do about this?!" (He passes by Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy, who are looking out at the balcony.) *'Grim Reaper': "Oh, Rainbow and Galaxy! I'm just getting out of here! I'm glad I don't have to look after that stupid Scarecrow!" *'Mrs Galaxy': "Rainbow, who is that?" *'Mr Rainbow': "I don't have the slightest idea." (Some castle guards were out of Grim Reaper's way.) *'Grim Reaper': "Make way! This bonehead's coming through! I'm leaving! Move!" (Grim Reaper strolls angrily out of the castle. He first passed by the mayor's residence.) *'Grim Reaper': "Hey! It's Mayor Jupiter." *'Mayor Jupiter': "Yes?" *'Grim Reaper': "Nice weather we're having." *'Mayor Jupiter': "Pardon me, but I'm not sure if I recognize you somewhere." *'Grim Reaper': "Wait...what?! Oh, nonononono! You don't know me, either?!" *'Mayor Jupiter': "W...well..." *'Grim Reaper': "Are you playing dumb with me or what?" *'Mayor Jupiter': "Well, it depends on your definition...Sorry, I don't remember too much..." *'Grim Reaper': "Does the name, Grim Reaper, tell you anything?" *'Mayoy Jupiter': "Well..." *'Grim Reaper': "Then, just who the hay am I?" *'Mayor Jupiter': "You seem lost, go talk to the police." *'Grim Reaper': "Don't you get all fancy with me by saying I'm lost!" *'Mayor Jupiter': "Sorry, it's just that..." *'Grim Reaper': "Grim Reaper of Castle Scarecrow never forgets his way around Jupiter Town! Are you just talking to me like that like I'm a homeless piece of nonsense?!" (The snapping turtles saw Grim Reaper, and suddenly got furious. One of the turtles runs toward him and headbutts him away from the house and into town. Grim Reaper crashes onto the sidewalk.) *'Grim Reaper': "That was terrible landing!" (Grim Reaper looks up and saw kids looking down at him.) *'Grim Reaper': "Pink Pega...Red Uni...Blue Ali...Chandelee...Chondoller..." (The bonehead gets up and clears his throat before speaking.) *'Grim Reaper': "You guys know who I am, right?" (The kids looked at each other.) *'Chandelee': Don't be so hard on yourself, you insensitive jerk. (Grim Reaper stifles his anger. Then, he mopes.) *'Grim Reaper': "I knew it..." *'Chandelee': "Now what?" (Grim Reaper's anger was boiling.) *'Grim Reaper': "YOU DO NOT TOUCH ME!!! You're nothing but a bunch of brats!" (He looks and saw Eggplant's restaurant.) *'Grim Reaper': "Yes! Eggplant's restaurant!" (Grim Reaper walks in, and clears his throat.) *'Eggplant': "Welcome! Are you by yourself?" (Grim Reaper takes a seat, while Eggplant offers him a glass of water and a napkin.) *'Grim Reaper': "I'll just have to suffer eating here today." *'Eggplant': "Sorry to hear that! Especially when you're a first-time customer!" *'Grim Reaper': "What?!" (In anger, he throws the glass of water at Eggplant's face.) *'Grim Reaper': "Even you're on it too, Eggplant?! Come on! You shouldn't forget me, Grim Reaper! Gosh, why is everyone doing this to me?! I don't care anymore!" (He slowly and sadly walks with everyone looking at him like he's a stranger. They kept wondering who "that guy is", and said that he's a "lost thing". Grim Reaper then walks off angry again.) (The bonehead walks into the police station.) *'Grim Reaper': "Chief Dandelion!" (Dandelion was just in a middle of a nap, when Grim Reaper screaming at him woke him up.) *'Dandelion': "Ahh! Agggh! Ahh! Y-yes! Everything's okay!" *'Grim Reaper': "Okay, you're the honest sort. Do something about everyone! They're teasing me and pretending they don't know me!" *'Dandelion': "That's inexcusable." *'Grim Reaper': "Thank goodness you'd understand, chief!" *'Dandelion': "Yeah. The police are the allies of the people." *'Grim Reaper': "Now you're talkin'!" *'Dandelion': "Thanks. So, what's your name?" (Grim Reaper looks as if he's going to blow his top. He didn't respond back.) *'Dandelion': "Sir, I'm asking for your name..." (After a few seconds, the bonehead lets the words out.) *'Grim Reaper': "Oh, that's it! I'm out!" (He left the station, leaving Dandelion stunned.) *'Dandelion': "What did I do wrong?" (Grim Reaper runs away, angrily pouting. We cut to Lolipop, Cinnamon, and Blueberry with Sir Great White. They were on a bridge.) *'Lolipop Pops': "So, Scarecrow did it again?" *'Sir Great White': "Though Scarecrow summoned a monster last night, I wonder if things had changed?" *'Blueberry Jam': "But nothing in particular..." *'Sir Great White': "That's good, in that case..." (Sir Great White looks and saw Grim Reaper panting. The three Candys looked on as well.) *'Grim Reaper': "Lolipop! Cinnamon! Blueberry! Sir Great White! Please don't talk to me like I'm a complete stranger or something!" *'Cinnamon Buns': "You surprised us when you appeared so suddenly." *'Sir Great White': "But something's troubling you. What happened?" *'Grim Reaper '(sadly) "Thank goodness...I should've gone to you four from the start..." (The three Candys and Sir Great White exchanged looks.) *'Blueberry Jam': "What happened?" *'Grim Reaper '(sobbing) "Everyone who sees me pretends not to know me! They're all teasing me!" *'Lolipop Pops': "Why, you poor thing..." (Lolipop puts her arms around his head.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Now, there's no need to cry, okay?" *'Grim Reaper': "...Now, there's someone who knows me..." (Blueberry and Cinnamon go to comfort Grim Reaper, but Sir Great White looked with confusion.) *'Grim Reaper': "I'm so glad..." *'Sir Great White': "Can you excuse us for a moment, please? Kids, over here." *'Cinnamon Buns': "Just wait here for a second." (The three Candys go to meet with Sir Great White on the other side.) *'Grim Reaper': "Finally, I'm saved!" (continues sobbing) *'Sir Great White': "Do any of you kids recognize that man?" *'Blueberry & Cinnamon': "Nope." *'Lolipop Pops': "Well, I was being nice because he was kind of strange." *'Sir Great White': "For a traveler, he acts strangely familiar with us." *'Cinnamon Buns': "If he's on a trip, then where's his stuff to carry all his belongings?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Maybe he wandered here because he lost his memory?" *'Lolipop Pops': "That poor dude..." *'Grim Reaper' (shedding tears) "Oh goodness! This is terrible! Even those guys too?!" (He whimpers loudly to himself and walks away.) *'Sir Great White': "If that's the case, we gotta keep a close eye on him." *'Lolipop Pops': "Yes. Let's do that." (It was too late. Grim Reaper already left. We cut to him running up a hill. Coincidentally, Sugar, Choco, and Vanilla were going up the hill as well.) *'Grim Reaper '(crying) "Isn't there anyone ''who still recognizes me?!" (Without looking where he was going, the other three Candys bump into Grim Reaper.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Seriously, just watch we're your going!" *'Choco Cream': "Are you doing that on purpose...or what?" *'Sugar Pie': "Oh my! We're so sorry!" *'Grim Reaper': "Ahh! So you guys know me?" *'Choco Cream': "Why wouldn't we?" *'Grim Reaper': "So you know me?" *'Sugar Pie': "We wouldn't forget." (Grim Reaper goes to hug the three.) *'Grim Reaper': "Hahaha! You guys aren't the ones to tease me." *'Vanilla Cake': "Tease you? I always tease you." (We cut to the four down the shore.) *'Grim Reaper': "Blue sea, blue sky." *'Sugar Pie': "It sure looks beautiful." *'Grim Reaper': "For what reason have I lived? But who am I? How come no one knows who Grim Reaper is?" *'Choco Cream': "Hmmm, sounds depressing." *'Vanilla Cake': "Very depressing." *'Grim Reaper': "Can such a thing be allowed?" *'Vanilla Cake': "Other than trying to be a good guy? What do you think?" *'Grim Reaper': "I am ''not ''a bad person! I am good!" *'Sugar Pie': "Great!" *'Grim Reaper': "It ''is ''great! ''They're ''the ones who are bad! Except you guys...You guys understand me...You know I've been such a meanie in the past. Can you ever forgive me?" *'Sugar, Vanilla, Choco': "We..sure..do." *'Grim Reaper': "At least I have you kids. After all, you're my only kind spirits." *'Sugar Pie': "Well, I'm the only kind one." *'Grim Reaper': "...It's really painful..." *'Sugar Pie': "What is?" *'Grim Reaper': "I never thought being forgotten by everyone would be a pain in my bones..." *'Choco Cream': "That's terrible." *'Grim Reaper': "No one knows who I am. I mean, what's the point of living if no one can recognize me?" (Suddenly, Otter goes up to the four.) *'Otter': "Hey, guys!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Otter!" *'Otter': "Who's that guy?" (Grim Reaper was freaking out, then he passed out. Choco tries to catch his motionless body.) (We cut to the police station. Photos were placed on the table.) *'Mayor Jupiter': "Here's a photo of him." *'Eggplant': "And here too!" *'Mayor Jupiter': "I don't believe it, that guy is photographed here too." *'Sweetheart': "And this one too. I don't remember being photographed with him." *'Eggplant': "He also visited my restaurant." *'Dandelion': "There must be some secret." *'Mayor Jupiter': "This needs to be thoroughly investigated." (Everyone else agrees. We cut to the castle's throne room. Scarecrow was laughing at some funny photographs.) *'Scarecrow': "Why am I so cool? It's a wonder I haven't been hired as a model." (In one photo, he saw Grim Reaper standing aside him.) *'Scarecrow': "Why is that bonehead in the photo with me?" (He looks at other photos, yet he sees Grim Reaper in them.) *'Scarecrow': "Why are there so many with him?! What is this?" (He closes the book. He talks with the genie.) *'Scarecrow': "What? You sent something?" *'Genie': "Yep. I'm sure we transmitted the monster named Vanishem." *'Scarecrow': "Vanishem? Anything's fine. But I asked for a terribly mean monster. I never got a Vanishem..." *'Genie': "Vanishem is a very tiny monster. Perhaps you didn't realize it?" *'Scarecrow': "What?" (He looks into a book of monsters, and there was a picture of Vanishem. We cut to the castle halls.) *'Sir Great White': "What?! A firefly-looking object entered that room last night?" *'Remora': "Yes." *'Manta Ray': "We're sure of it." *'Lolipop Pops': "Whose room is it?" *'Sir Great White': "I don't remember..." *'Blueberry Jam': "Sir Great White!" *'Sir Great White': "Perhaps...It's true identity was that of the monster known as Vanishem." *'Blueberry & Cinnamon': "Vanishem?!" *'Remora': "Vanishem?" *'Sir Great White': "The victim it possesses becomes completely forgotten by everyone around them." *'Cinnamon Buns': "Then, that bonehead..." (Scene cuts to the outside of the castle.) *'Chandelee': "That lost bonehead?" *'Chondoller': "If you're looking for him, he's by the sea with Sugar, Vanilla, and Choco." (We cut to the shore again. Grim Reaper sighs heavily. The three Candys heard someone call them.) *'Grim Reaper': "Okay, so there's someone calling you guys?" *'Lolipop Pops (calling out): "Grim Reaper!" *'''Grim Reaper: "Wha...What? That voice! It said my name?!" (Cinnamon, Blueberry, and Lolipop came from the other side of the hill.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Hey, it's you guys!" *'Grim Reaper': "Did you kids call me Grim Reaper?" *'Choco Cream': "They sure did!" *'Lolipop Pops': "That's right, Grim Reaper!" *'Chandelee': "What made you think we would forget you? You're Grim Reaper!" *'Grim Reaper': "Ah, that's wonderful!" *'Chondoller': "So, if it's okay with you, how about having tea with us?" *'Grim Reaper': "Oh, now ''you guys remember me?!" *'Sugar Pie': "Yep. We finally remember you." *'Grim Reaper': "But this is no lie, right? You actually don't know who I am, do you?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Honestly, Grim Reaper. We know who you are." (Grim Reaper jumps happily, and same with Choco. We cut to the family apartment in the castle. The Candys, Sir Great White, Grim Reaper, Chandelee, and Chondoller are at the table.) *'Chondoller': "Please, help yourself." *'CandyCakes': "Let's eat!" (Cinnamon sucks in a small pile of biscuits.) *'Grim Reaper': "But Chandelee, are you sure you're telling the truth?" *'Chandelee': "I'm sorry, that's true..." *'Cinnamon Buns': "We only know your name." *'Grim Reaper': "But that's better than being ignored." *'Lolipop Pops': "Yes. Don't be so upset. Help yourself to a biscuit, Grim Reaper." *'Grim Reaper': "Sure, I'll have one." (Cinnamon sucks in all the biscuits.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Grrh, Cinnamon..." *'Sir Great White': "Grim Reaper. Did anything strange happen last night?" *'Grim Reaper': "Hmmm..." (He thinks back to last night, where he sees himself asleep and swallowing the fairy. He sat up) *'Grim Reaper': "Oh yeah! I thought I saw a small light, and them I had a strange feeling." *'Sir Great White': "Just as I suspected." *'Blueberry Jam': "Grim Reaper, you've been possessed by a monster. Now, if only we can remove it from your body." *'Sir Great White': "It must be done as soon as possible." *'Grim Reaper': "What's it called?" *'Sir Great White': "Vanishem. The victim it possessed is permanently forgotten by those around them." *'Grim Reaper': "Oh my! Please get it out! Hurry!" *'Sir Great White': "You'll need courage for that." *'Grim Reaper': "Courage?" *'Sir Great White': "Vanishem won't leave your body unless it takes some damage." *'Vanilla Cake': "That'll be easy. I can just use my attacks on him." *'Grim Reaper': "I'll do it! I can endure anything!" (We cut in the castle's dungeon. Vanilla electrocutes Grim Reaper with a Thunderbolt. The bonehead was charred black on some parts of his body.) *'Sir Great White': "Hm...no good. Grim Reaper. Vanilla is going to increase his power. Can you handle it?" *'Grim Reaper': "If I say no, you'll still do it, right?" *'Sir Great White': "Well then...Vanilla, Volt Tackle." (Vanilla's body sparks with electricity. He bullets toward Grim Reaper, them rams into him into a wall. The bonehead screams in pain when Vanilla gives him a whooping Iron Hand on the cheek. Grim Reaper was now bruised in the face.) *'Sir Great White': "Unless we inflict more damage, the monster won't come out." (Vanilla hits Grim Reaper again with Iron Hand. Vanilla's body was maximized with electricity. A yellow electrical orb appears in his hand.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Now, Grim Reaper, get ready for round three!" (The orb in his hand gets bigger, then Vanilla launches it towards the bonehead, electrocuting him. Vanilla throws another Electro Ball towards the ceiling, so he can use his next move; Seismic Toss. Vanilla grabs Grim Reaper by the arms and flies up in the sky, second sky rockets down to the dungeon. An explosion follows, and the Vanishem monster flies out of Grim Reaper's mouth.) *'Chandelee & Chondoller': "It's out!" (The others go to see Grim Reaper.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Grim Reaper!" *'Choco Cream': "I remember!" *'Manta Ray': "Grim Reaper!" *'Remora': "I remember as well." (Scarecrow stomps into the scene.) *'Scarecrow': "Hey! What are you all doing here?!" (''notices Grim Reaper) "Grim Reaper! So you're playing down here?!" (brings out his mallet) "Insolence!" (Scarecrow hits Grim Reaper with his mallet.) *'Grim Reaper': "Scarecrow! You remember me? Oh, thank goodness! I'm so...happy..." (faints) *'Scarecrow': "What?" *'Sir Great White' (pointing): "There, the monster!" (Everyone saw the monster Vanishem float about.) *'Scarecrow': "Monster?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Vanishem!" *'Sugar Pie': "You'll be forgotten if it possesses you!" (Sir Great White pulls out his sword.) *'Sir Great White': "If it possesses someone else, it's bad news!" (Everyone, but the villains, chased after it. Scarecrow grabs Grim Reaper by the arm.) *'Scarecrow': "Grim Reaper! I paid a lot of money for that!" (drags him behind) "We're getting it back!" *'Grim Reaper': "Yes, sir...But this is how things should be..." (We cut to down town.) *'Dandelion': "Ha...I got it! This is Grim Reaper!" *'Mayor Jupiter': "Right. But..." *'Eggplant': "Why were we all looking at photos of Grim Reaper?" (They heard people yell out "Get away from it!". The gang ran outside to see the trouble.) *'Dandelion': "Monster!" (The saw everyone running away from Vanishem.) *'Chandelee': "That light is a monster! It's dangerous of it possesses you! Run, everyone!" (The gang hides from Vanishem. Scarecrow drives in his tank car.) *'Scarecrow': "Hey! That thing belongs to me!" *'Gastro': "Hey, it's Scarecrow and Grim Reaper." *'Sir Big Rings': "It really is." *'Bustle': "Grim Reaper!" *'Mayor Jupiter': "It's Grim Reaper!" *'Eggplant': "Yeah!" (Scarecrow stops the car.) *'Grim Reaper': "Everyone knows me! I'm so happy!" *'Scarecrow' (punching Grim Reaper): "How dare you!" *'Sugar Pie': "Vanishem is..." (Vanishem is in GR's face.) *'Grim Reaper': "Ahhh! Go away! I don't want to be forgotten!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Alright, that's it!" (Vanilla soars towards the monster, but it enters through his mouth. Vanilla crashes on the sidewalk.) *'Choco Cream': "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" *'Chandelee': "Awesome!" (Vanilla's body glows lavender, then disappears.) *'Chondoller': "What is this little boy?" *'Chandelee': "Right. You must be new here." *'Sir Great White': "He looks very strange." *'Vanilla Cake': "What?!" *'Grim Reaper': "What a creature." *'Scarecrow': "It's a monster!" *'Mayor Jupiter': "Who might you be?" *'Sweetheart': "Where did you come from?" *'Chandelee': "Kid, are you lost?" *'Vanilla Cake': "Vanilla Cake...No...no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (Vanilla flies off, still screaming.) End of episode.